Ainda Inocentes
by HunterChild
Summary: A morte as salvaria? A mãe de Bellatrix, Andrômeda e Narcisa zela por elas enquanto dormem. TRADUÇÃO.


**Título Original: **Still Innocent

**Autora:** Aislin Iona

**Tradutora:** Eternal Requiem For A Dreamer

**Ainda Inocentes**

Dentro de seu mundo, os esqueletos no armário são reais, seus pesadelos se tornam realidade, elas são capturas da armadilha do demônio, perdidas na noite de ébano. Elas estão enrodilhadas juntas, para encontrar conforto após a estrela do dia ter desaparecido.

Bellatrix. Bella para beleza, Bellatrix uma das estrelas mais brilhantes de Órion. Ela é uma estrela, uma guia para suas irmãs por saber que terrores elas sofrerão... Ela já os sofreu.

Ela é a mais velha de uma geração de nossa família, ela será a primeira a partir para longe de meu alcance, mas não será uma a cair. Embora ela seja jovem em anos, bruxuleios de sua elegância tremeluzem. Ela será invejada. Ela é uma verdadeira filha dos Black.

Sua crença é a de que seu cabelo é sua possessão mais prezada, uma cascata de ramos de salgueiro caindo por seus ombros, uma capa de meia-noite quando todas as estrelas estão mortas, mas ele é apenas parte de seu mistério. Seus olhos são como ônix, negridão aveludada, exceto quando, ao sol, você os vê e eles lampejam, suas íris um fogo sangrento. Seus cílios são como o pincel de um pintor roçando suas bochechas de carne marfim. Seus lábios são sua cor, seda carmesim na qual sua voz dança.

Ela tem poder, sua magia é a brasa do que se tornará um inferno. Ela corre furiosamente por ela, é sentida em seu toque branco e quente. Ela causará dor. Ela falseará, suas pétalas delicadas cegando suas vítimas para seus espinhos. Eu já consigo ouvir os gritos em seu futuro não tão dourado.

Andrômeda é a forte... A indesejada, por não ser o filho de seu pai. Ela é a menor delas, embora a aura de seu coração exceda seus traços inferiores. Seu cabelo é de um castanho profundo, como as folhas caídas e decadentes do outono, seus olhos como mogno, seus anéis de idade expelidos de suas pupilas. Suas virtudes se evidenciam, sua pele pálida iluminada, ela, a eterna vela em nosso meio.

Ela é minha criança do meio, uma rosa em meio aos espinhos. Ela não é mais uma irmã para elas, mas a mãe que nunca fui e que nunca serei.

Andrômeda tem um dom, um dom que nenhuma de suas irmãs possui. Por suas veias corre um poder maior que a magia e que pode causar mais destruição na mente humana do que as maldições imperdoáveis e que pode criar um paraíso tecido com os fios prateados dos sonhos.

Andrômeda tem o dom do amor, que ela dá a todos nós, mas nós não podemos retribui-lo, por não sabermos como. E ainda assim, por não sermos capazes de amar, somos preservados e apesar de sua força, seu dom será sua ruína.

Ela é um anjo em uma família de demônios, que o doce Serafim a proteja.

Narcisa jaz entre elas como uma boneca de porcelana. Ela é assim tão frágil por dentro? Os horrores da família a qual eu a dei irão destruí-la antes que a esperança possa florescer?

Seus olhos luzem como quando o sol nasce no oceano, mas o sol morrerá e o dia acabará, então as janelas para sua alma se tornarão um espelho partido, estilhaçado.

Sua pele é de rosas, vermelhas e brancas, suaves, radiantes, imaculadas, mas elas são sangue e faixas, e através dessas faixas, o sangue se infiltrará, a morte se aproximando.

Suas madeixas louras pertencem à Rapunzel, que ficou presa em sua torre até que o amor a encontrasse. Narcisa não terá um príncipe. As madeixas douradas de Narcisa são beleza a ser admirada, não amada, e assim sua boca de flor nunca se desabrochará. Ela saberá disso e se estilhaçará, vidro, brilhante, mas irreparável, ou ela resistirá, como tantos antes dela? Um diamante, forte, mas com toda sua luz perdida, por estar oculto em escuridão.

Eu já fui uma delas, minhas irmãs e eu. Quatro de nós dormiam em um emaranhado de lençóis, agarrando-se ao corpo a nosso lado. Desesperadas por calor enquanto a lua amarga nascia.

Quinta nos fez três, ela foi abençoada com vida enquanto a de nossa mãe foi tomada. Quinta foi abençoada com morte antes que sua horrorosa provação começasse. Sidonia foi a mais velha que conheci, seu sangue foi derramado pelo pai. Myrilla era a primogênita, sua vida foi perdida antes que a nossa fosse encontrada.

Um ano separa as duas irmãs sobreviventes, Cecília e eu. Eu sou a falha, a filha que deu apenas filhas quando Cecília tem um filho. Um garoto forte e outro a nascer em breve.

Cecília não se lembra de quando o orbe leitoso brilhava sobre nós. Ela teve o fim que desejou, provar que ela é a irmã insuperável. Não mais com o medo de quanto os cristais despertavam no céu e o resto do mundo estava em paz. Ela está percorrendo seu caminho, cega, guiada pela mão de seu esposo. Seu irmão me tomou, como o dos veela, seu rosto nada falava de sua alma retorcida.

Eu também sou conduzida, mas sei do mal em que estamos amortalhados. Eu não tenho escapatória, minhas filhas têm todas as minhas esperanças, sonhos e medos.

Eu temo que elas terão uma eternidade em meu inferno. Espero que elas escapem de sua prisão e sonho que elas um dia ganharão a felicidade que perdi.

Minhas aspirações para elas não se tornarão reais. Nós somos a família Black e elas serão mantidas nas sombras, no mundo do pesar do qual elas estão abençoadamente desapercebidas.

Eu poderia salvá-las do desespero, deixá-las terem um sono eterno, viverem em fantasias em vez de na vida. Seria misericordioso dar um fim na vida de minhas crianças? Elas são minha única alegria e o resultado de meu próprio mal verdadeiro. Eu lhes dei a vida para que ela lhes seja roubada, arrancadas delas como elas foram de minha proteção.

Enquanto elas são jovens, elas imaginam o seu fim de contos de fadas. Elas ainda são inocentes e eu anseio que elas continuem a sê-lo.

Na manhã, elas acordarão e o amanhecer brilhará sobre elas como sangue. Como o sangue que sempre as assombrará. É o mesmo sangue pelo qual elas se casarão, pelo qual terão crianças, pelo qual viverão... Pelo qual morrerão.

N/T

bom, gostaram?

reviews, por favor!

Eternal Requiem


End file.
